Harry Potter & the Order of the Jedi
by xgoldxlionsx
Summary: Ron was doomed to live in Harry's shadow for all eternity. He was the Robin to Harry's Batman, although he would probably never comply to wearing green tights again. // Crossover. Harry Potter & Star Wars. Rated for lang. Title is subject to change.
1. the boy who cried SPEW

A/N: All riiight. So, I've been thinking about what it'd be like if Harry Potter & the gang met Anakin Skywalker & Co.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Harry Potter. I make no profit from these. Except my own happiness. But I won't let anyone take that away from me. D:

Anyways, Star Wars isn't mentioned in this chapter nor will it be in the next. It'll happen though.

Eventually.

Enjoy! ~

* * *

Harry was not like other fifteen-year-old boys. Not to derive from the fact he was incredibly scrawny for a _boy _his age, Harry was known around the world as the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, Saint Potter, the Mudblood's friend, wee Potty, et cetera, et cetera.

Despite his soft, boyish-like features, Harry had gone through more in recent years than most had in their entire lives. With a tragic past involving the death of his parents at the age of one, the death of the boy who rivaled him for the affections of his Chinese love interest at the age of fourteen [not the dead guy, he was seventeen], being the reason for the future death of his convict of a godfather, which he knew nothing about because it wouldn't happen until later in the year, and the perks and drawbacks of being a wizard, Harry had managed to build a glorious ball of angst that he buried deep down.

Harry assumed he could later use that to his advantage. His anger, frustration and sorrow usually had a hand in saving him from tricky situations. Or maybe it was luck. Who knew. Regardless, whenever he happened to barely cheat death, he was angry or sad about it, so why not?

As most people who knew his parents liked to tell Harry, he looked like his father's reanimated corpse. His brilliant green eyes, which, coincidentally, always reminded said folks of his dead mother, were all that kept him from looking like his dad, James. Just like James, his hair was really, really black and stuck up in the back. He sported round glasses. And just because he wouldn't be Harry Potter without it, slapped across his forehead was the infamous lightning bolt scar.

Actually, it was all the way on his right temple. Not the middle of his forehead. Oh, and his eyes weren't that brilliant shade of green anymore. They were electric blue, much unlike his father or mother. But like Albus Dumbledore.

"Oy, captain, my captain!" One of the twins, Fred or George, shouted to the boy. Harry chose not to respond, but grinned, in spite of himself. They had confided in him that they thought he was a better choice for the position of Quidditch Team Captain, as opposed to Angelina Johnson.

Neither of the boys wanted to come out and say it to her face, fearing her wrath. Nevertheless, that tidbit definitely would not boost his ego. He did not have an ego.

Harry entered the Great Hall of their magical school, Hogwarts, for breakfast. He was well-aware of the eyes on him.

"Mornin', mate." Ron, the red-head yawned as Harry joined them at the table . Ron was doomed to live in Harry's shadow for all of eternity. After many nights of silently sobbing into his pillow in the boys' dormitory, Ron Weasley had finally come to terms with it and settled for being Potter's faithful side-kick. He was the Robin to Harry's Batman, although he would probably never comply to wearing green tights. Again.

"What's on the menu?"

"The usual house-elf porridge bullshit," Ron mumbled.

"Ronald!" Hermione Granger exclaimed, quite loudly, as she approached the duo. Her high-pitched voice startled many of the sleepy students in the Great Hall. They looked at each other, bewildered at that awful noise. Hermione took no notice as she firmly planted her hands on her hips.

"Are you still going on about spew, Hermione? Really.. give it a rest, won't you?"

"It is not _spew_, Ronald! It is S.P.E.W., Society for the Promotion of—" She was interrupted by dismissive wave of Ron's hand.

"Balderdash, Hermione, you've obviously mistaken us for people who give a crap."

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked and rounded on the other boy, who was trying to hide behind a bowl of porridge, "You care, don't you?"

"Not particularly, Hermione."

"Thanks, mate—"

"Shut up, Ron, I wasn't doing it for you!" Harry suddenly snapped, basking in his teenage angst

"Whoa, Harry—"

"Don't you patronize me, Ron Weasley!"

"I wasn't—"

"Dammit," Harry exploded, "I spend all summer at the Dursleys, putting up with their grade-A bullshit, I don't get _any _letters about Voldemort from my two, supposedly _best _friends, I get attacked by two Dementors, I almost get expelled, and Professor Dumbledore refuses to talk to me! And then I come to this hell hole and discover Hagrid has gone missing, the damn toad lady is trolling my pride, and everyone thinks I'm crazy because of the Ministry of Magic! I mean, what the hell, man?"

Ron and Hermione both gaped at their friend, "Harry," Hermione ventured, slowly, "We've gone over this—"

"Shut up, Hermione, you don't understand!"

"Quit acting like such a drama queen, mate." Ron grumbled, quietly. Harry glowered at him. Ron's eyes widened at the livid stare he received, "I-I didn't mean it!"

"I hate you!" Harry exclaimed before making a theatrical exit, resulting in thunderous applause from the occupants of the Great Hall, including the few teachers who were seated at the head of the hall. Ron and Hermione shared a look.

"It's your turn, Hermione."

"Oh, for the love of Merlin's beard.."

"Language, Hermione! There are children present!"

"Shut up, Ron."


	2. the boy who cried BULLOCKS

A/N: As previously mentioned, no Star Wars in this one.

I don't like seriously angsty Harry. I like comically angsty Harry instead. I think I've made that obvious.

I like brackets, btw.

They're much better than parenthesis, believe you me.

* * *

Harry had successfully managed to evade his friends [although, Hermione didn't really try to look for him to begin with]. After a few hours of fuming silence between Ron and Hermione, and Harry [the fuming part on Harry's behalf, mainly], the Chosen One decided to scour the magical school ground scene for his buds.

He searched high and low and no sign of them anywhere. And high and low meaning the Gryffindor common room and maybe a glance in the main court yard, but that's about it. Harry was feeling a tinsy bit lazy and wondered if searching for them was really worth it.

_All right, I'm going to flip this penny I found in the broom cupboard ten minutes ago. I wonder what it was going there? Maybe it belongs to Seamus. Stupid Irish bastard, not believing me when I said Voldemort's back.. why wouldn't he believe me? Seamus and I used to be friends! I mean, he's Irish! What does that bloke know? Oh, well then, no wonder he and his mum believe the Ministry and not me. When have I ever lied about Voldemort? I hardly ever lie, sometimes! I'm Harry Potter! Anyways, back to the penny. I think they may be in the library. Heads I go, tails I ask Dobby to make me a pumpkin pastry._

Harry flipped the coin as he leaned against the staircase that lead to the Hufflepuff common room. in the Entrance Hall of the castle. A couple of female students whose robes adorned the crest of Ravenclaw passed by him. Both of them whispered to each other, casting glances his way as they hurried in the direction of the Great Hall.

The boy caught the coin in his hand, frowning distastefully in their wake, "Whores.." He opened his hand, the penny facing heads up in his open palm, "Dammit. Library it is then."

The walk to the library, located on the fourth floor, was relatively uneventful for our young wizard. At the entrance of the library, Madame Pince scurried to and fro, armful of books. Harry stopped in his tracks for a moment to observe her strange behavior with a lofted brow. After a moment, he grew bored of watching her and slipped past her when she had her back turned.

Inside the quiet room were rows upon rows of books. Scattered throughout these rows were students, perusing through the many books on the shelves. Harry strolled up and down the aisles, absentmindedly trailing a hand over the books.

"Ow, Hermione, quit it! That bloody hurts, woman!"

"Well, if you weren't such a crybaby—"

"Oy! I'm a crybaby now, am I?"

"Yes, Ron, you are!" Harry followed the sounds of their voices until they led him to the furthest corner of the library from the threshold. The bickering between the couple immediately ceased once their eyes landed on the estranged wizard.

"Hey."

"Hi, Harry.." said Hermione, hesitantly, "How's it going?"

"Listen, about earlier—"

"Oh, don't worry about it, mate, no need to apologize. Let's let bygones be bygones, eh?" Ron stated, cheerfully. He cocked his head at Hermione as her eyes widened to their fullest extent, arms flailing wildly to stop him, "What's the matter with you? Why are you waving your arms about like that?"

"So you think I need to apologize to you?" Harry asked, shaking slightly in quiet rage. Ron didn't understand. Hermione, however, frantically shook her head, her frizzy weave flying about.

"No, no, Harry, of course not!"

"That's not what Ron thinks, right?" He sneered at Ron. Ron blinked.

"I didn't—"

"For your information, _Weasley_," Harry snarled, "I didn't come up here to apologize to you."

"But—"

"I don't _need _to apologize! I'm Harry Potter!"

"I—"

"I hate you!" Harry shouted before storming out of the library, Madame Pince rushing after him, shushing him as harshly as she could without actually speaking.

"Way to go, Ron." Hermione frowned at the puzzled redhead.

"What'd I do?"

"Oh, you're so clueless!"

"I thought he was going to apologize!"

"We've talked about this before, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, releasing an exasperated sigh.

"Well, how am I supposed to know when he isn't going to apologize then?"

"You just shouldn't have opened your big mouth!"

"Ah, bullocks!" Ron stated, loudly. Madame Pince poked her head out from around the corner.

"SHHHH, damn you! This is blasted library, not a let's-see-who-can-shout-the-loudest convention!" She whispered at the pair, angrily. Ron and Hermione looked at each other as she disappeared to harass other students.

"I told you we should have hid in the Owlery, Hermione."

"Oh, shut up, Ron."


End file.
